muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet relatives
A list of relatives of Muppet characters, both on screen and in books. In the case of long-running characters, the source listed is the character's first appearance. Abby Cadabby *Fairy Godmommy -- mentioned in a 2006 episode of Sesame Street, pictured in Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time The Amazing Mumford *Grandmum, grandmother -- The Sesame Street Cookbook Artie Springer *Terri Springer, mother -- Dog City Artie and Marty Pipkin *Brothers -- Muppets Tonight Baby Bear *Curly Bear, sister -- Sesame Street Season 34 *Papa Bear -- Sesame Street *Mama Bear -- Sesame Street *Oliver -- 1998 episode *Cousin Bear -- 2001 episode *Grandmama Bear -- 2000 episode Bean Bunny *Lugsy, brother -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Twitch, sister -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Father Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Mother Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *Great-great-great-great Grandmother Bunny -- The Tale of the Bunny Picnic Beauregard *Cousin Mo -- The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion, issue #6 Bert *Bart, brother -- Sesame Street Season 5 *Brad, nephew -- Sesame Street Season 9 *Aunt Matilda -- Sesame Street Season 2 *Uncle Louie -- Sesame Street Sing-Along! album *Uncle Rudolf -- Sesamstraat albums only *Aunt Coleta -- Sesamstraat albums only Betty Lou *Betty Lou's Mommy -- No More Diapers! Biff * Roxie Marie, niece -- Sesame Street, Season 23 The Big Bad Wolf * Leonard Wolf, brother -- Sesame Street Big Bird *Granny Bird, grandmother -- Sesame Street *Big Bird's Mommy, mother -- 1971 episode *Big Bird's sister -- 1972 episode *Uncle Slim, uncle -- 1981 episode *Nani Bird, aunt -- Sesame Beginnings *Bartholomew Bird, cousin -- The Sesame Street Dictionary *Bunscombe Bird, Bertha Bird, Bagshot Bird and Bathsheba Bird, cousins -- The Sesame Street Library Volume 3 *Herman Bird, cousin -- 1975 episode *Monroe, cousin -- 1972 episode *Bubba, cousin -- Elmo's World: Penguins *Daddy Dodo, foster father -- Follow that Bird *Mommy Dodo, foster mother -- Follow that Bird *Donny Dodo, foster brother -- Follow that Bird *Marie Dodo, foster sister -- Follow that Bird *Uncle Charlie -- Camping in Canada album International cousins: *Abelardo -- Plaza Sésamo *Da Niao -- Zhima Jie *Minik Kus -- Susam Sokağı *Pino -- Sesamstraat *Poupas -- Rua Sésamo *Garibaldo -- Vila Sesamo Big Mean Carl *Carla the Big Mean Mom, mother - Muppets Tonight Bill the Bubble Guy * Belle the Bubble Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Bob Cratchit *Emily Cratchit, wife -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Tiny Tim Cratchit, son -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Peter Cratchit, son -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Betina Cratchit, daughter -- The Muppet Christmas Carol *Belinda Cratchit, daughter -- The Muppet Christmas Carol Charlie *Uncle Louie -- Sesame Street Season 2 Cookie Monster *Cookie Monster's Grandma -- Sesame Beginnings *Cookie Monster's Mother -- "Me Got to Be Blue" *Cookie Monster's Pop -- Monsterpiece Theater *Cookie Monster's Sister -- "Me Got to Be Blue" *Cousin Monster -- Sesame Street *Max Monster, nephew -- No Cookies? *Baby Monster, niece -- Cookie Monster's Storybook Cotterpin Doozer *Flange Doozer, father -- Fraggle Rock *Wingnut Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Granny Cantilever, grandmother -- Fraggle Rock Count von Count *The Count's Brother -- Sesame Street *The Count's Grandparents -- The Count's Castle *The Count's Mother -- Sesame Street *Uncle Uno -- The Sesame Street Dictionary Elmo *Elmo's Dad -- Sesame Beginnings *Elmo's Mom -- Sesame Beginnings *Cousin Pepe, cousin from Mexico -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Elmonosuke, cousin from Japan -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Elmer, cousin from Texas -- Kids' Favorite Country Songs *Daisy, sister -- When Is My Birthday? and Elmo Gets Homesick *Aunt Sue -- Elmo's Delicious Christmas *Elmo's Grandma -- Elmo Gets Homesick *Elmo's Grandpa -- Elmo Gets Homesick *Selmo -- great-grandfather, Elmo Gets Homesick *Uncle Jack (deceased) -- When Families Grieve *Aunt Jill -- When Families Grieve *Jesse, cousin -- When Families Grieve *Chester, cousin -- Here for You Emmet Otter *Ma Otter, mother -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas *Pa Otter, father -- Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Ernie *Ernestine, cousin -- Sesame Street *Fred, cousin -- Ernie's Little Lie and Grover's Bad Dream *Ernie's mommy -- Referenced in Sesame Street Fozzie Bear *Emily Bear, mother -- The Muppet Show episode 216 (known as Mrs. Bear in the Muppet Kids books *Mr. Bear, father -- Muppet Kids books *Freddie Bear, brother -- Muppet Kids books *Fozzie's Grandpa -- Muppet Kids books *Fozzie's Cousin -- The Muppet Show episode 122 *Fozzie's Uncle -- The Muppet Movie *Kermit the Frog, twin brother -- The Great Muppet Caper only *Kermit and Fozzie's Dad -- The Great Muppet Caper only Forgetful Jones *Forgetful Jones' parents *Ned -- uncle *Forgetful Jones' cousin *Forgettinest Jones -- great-great grandfather Fughetta Faffner *Farkas Faffner, great nephew -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall *Great Uncle Fishknife -- The Ghost of Faffner Hall, "Music Brings Us Together" Gobo Fraggle *Uncle Traveling Matt, uncle -- Fraggle Rock, Episode 101: Beginnings *Uncle Gobo, great-uncle -- Fraggle Rock Gonzo *Grandma -- Show-and-Yell *Aunt Grace -- Show-and-Yell *Gander, cousin -- Show-and-Yell Grover *Grover's Mommy -- Sesame Street Season 3 and on *Emily, cousin -- Grover Takes Care of Baby *Aunt Betsy -- Grover Takes Care of Baby *Aunt Polly -- Lovable Furry Old Grover's Resting Places *Uncle Ralph -- Grover Takes Care of Baby *Uncle Georgie -- When Is Saturday? *Uncle Grady -- I Want to Be a Fire Fighter * Aunt Edna -- Two Wheels for Grover * Uncle Jed -- Two Wheels for Grover * Frank, cousin -- Two Wheels for Grover * Rosie, cousin -- Two Wheels for Grover * Grover's Grandma -- My Name Is Grover * Grover's Grandpa -- Wait for Me! *Granny -- Grover Visits His Granny Guy Smiley *Aunt Betty -- Brought to You by the Letter B Harry the Duck *Mama Duck -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Hallie Duck, sister -- Bear in the Big Blue House Herry Monster *Herry's Father -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Herry's Mother -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Herry's Granny -- Sesame Street, "Herry's Family Song", Season 17 *Flossie, sister -- A Baby Sister for Herry *Herriet, sister -- 1977 episode *Herry's uncle -- Monster in the House Hoots the Owl *Athena, granddaughter -- Sesame Street Johnny Fiama *Mama Fiama -- Muppets Tonight, episode 110 Junior Gorg *Pa Gorg, father -- Fraggle Rock *Ma Gorg, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Queen Esmerelda, grandmother -- Fraggle Rock Kermit the Frog *Robin the Frog, nephew -- The Muppet Show episode 212 *Kermit's Mom -- Kermit's Swamp Years *Various frog relatives -- The Muppets at Walt Disney World and Kermit's Swamp Years (siblings) *Fozzie Bear, twin brother -- The Great Muppet Caper only *Kermit and Fozzie's Dad -- The Great Muppet Caper only *Great-grandmother Toad -- Kermit's Garden of Verses *Grandfather Frog -- Kermit's Garden of Verses *Nemo, cousin -- Kermit, Save the Swamp! King Goshposh *Granddaddy Whittiner, The Land of Tinkerdee *Prince Arthur Charming, son -- Hey Cinderella King Ploobis *Queen Peuta, wife -- ''The Land of Gorch *Wisss, son -- The Land of Gorch Ma Gorg *Queen Esmerelda, mother -- Fraggle Rock *Pa Gorg, husband -- Fraggle Rock *Junior Gorg, son -- Fraggle Rock Marjory the Trash Heap *Uncle Maximillian, Fraggle Rock Miss Piggy *Miss Piggy's Mother -- The Case of the Missing Mother *Andy and Randy Pig, nephews -- Muppets Tonight episode 101 Moishe Oofnik *Uncle Yuska -- Shalom Sesame *Oscar the Grouch, cousin -- Shalom Sesame Moosey Mouse *Father Mouse -- Mopatop's Shop *Mother Mouse -- Mopatop's Shop * Baby sister Mother Goose *Goslings, children -- Mother Goose Stories Mr. Johnson *Simon Soundman, brother -- Sesame Street *Mr. Johnson's Mother -- Sesame Street and Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game *Aunt Agnes -- Brought to You by the Letter A Mr. Snuffleupagus .]] *Alice Snuffleupagus, sister -- ''Sesame Street Season 18 *Mommy Snuffleupagus -- Sesame Street *Abigail, cousin -- Sesame Street 1983 episode *Aunt Agnes Snuffleupagus, aunt -- Bert and the Magic Lamp and other books *Daddy Snuffle -- See You Later, Mashed Potater! *Granny Snuffle -- See You Later, Mashed Potater! *Uncle Abe -- Sesame Street 2000 episode *Uncle Phineus -- Referenced in The Fix-It Shop Natasha *Humphrey, father -- Sesame Street *Ingrid, mother -- Sesame Street Nigel *Nigel's Mom, mother - Muppets Tonight Ojo *Uncle Koala -- Bear in the Big Blue House, "What's in the Mail, Today?" Oscar the Grouch *Mrs. Grouch, mother -- Sesame Street, Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Granny Grouch, grandmother -- 1970 episode *Irvine the Grouch, niece -- Sesame Street *Floyd and Lloyd, twin nephews -- 1972 episode *Timothy Grouch, nephew -- "The No Song", Fair Is Fair *Osvaldo, el Gruñón, cousin -- Sesame Street *Uncle Billy -- How to Be a Grouch *Uncle Ebenezer Grouch -- 1975 episode *Uncle Hank -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Uncle Louie -- mentioned in A Special Sesame Street Christmas *Cousin Fred -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Cousin Ethyl -- Sesame Street Stays Up Late *Otto the Grouch, baby brother -- How to Be a Grouch *Smiling George, cousin -- How to Be a Grouch *Filthomena, niece -- When Oscar Was a Little Grouch International cousin: *Moishe Oofnik -- Rechov Sumsum Phil van Neuter *Composta Heap, wife -- Muppets Tonight episode 104 *Mulch, brother-in-law -- Muppets Tonight episode 104 *Zelda Rose, mother --''Muppets Tonight'' episode 208 Pip and Pop *Otto and Etta Otter, grandparents -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Rocko, cousin -- Bear in the Big Blue House Prairie Dawn *Prairie Dawn's Mom -- Sesame Beginnings *Aunt Dusk -- The Sesame Street Sun Roosevelt Franklin *Roosevelt Franklin's Mother -- Sesame Street Season 2 *Baby Ray Franklin -- The Year of Roosevelt Franklin *Mary Frances Franklin -- The Year of Roosevelt Franklin Rosita *Rosita's Family -- Sesame Street *Rosa, mother -- Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes *Ricardo, father -- Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes *Rosita's Abuela, grandmother -- episode 4096 Rowlf the Dog *Tilly, mother -- The Mike Douglas Show *Rowlf's Nephew -- The Jimmy Dean Show Scooter *J.P. Grosse, uncle -- The Muppet Show episode 205 *Skeeter, twin sister -- Muppet Babies *Scooter and Skeeter's Dad, father -- Muppet Kids Slimey the Worm *Sloppy, sister -- Sesame Street *Dusty and Eartha, parents -- Sesame Street *Squirmy, cousin -- The City Worm and the Country Worm *Rachel the Worm, cousin -- Sesame Street Magazine Squire Trelawney *Squire Trelawney Sr., father -- Muppet Treasure Island Statler *Statler's Grandson -- The Muppet Show episode 319 Sweetums *Sweetums' Mommy, mother-- The Muppet Show Comic Book Comic-Con Preview Book Telly Monster *Telly's mom, mother -- 1992 episode *Mona, sister -- Sesame Street *Uncle Tommy -- Telling the Truth *Uncle Charlie -- 2000 episode International cousin: *Potto, cousin -- Sesame Tree Thomas Twiddlebug *Tessie Twiddlebug, wife -- Sesame Street *Timmy Twiddlebug, son, -- Sesame Street *Tina Twiddlebug, daughter -- Sesame Street Tutter *Grandma Flutter -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Grandpa Highland McTutter -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" *Jet Setter Tutter, uncle -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Whiner -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" *Twizzler Tutter, aunt -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Klutter Tutter, aunt, Skitter Tutter, cousin and Nutter Tutter, uncle --- the Klutter Tutters trio -- Bear in the Big Blue House *Tardy -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" *Jim -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" *June -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" *Uncle Tito del Tutter -- "The Tutter Family Reunion" Waldorf *Astoria, wife -- The Muppet Show episode 413 Wrench Doozer *Modem Doozer, mother -- Fraggle Rock Zippity Zap *Zippity Zap's Mom, mother -- Muppets Tonight Zoe *Zoe's Daddy -- Sesame Street *Aunt Chloe -- Sesame Street *Aunt Giselle -- Sesame Street *Joey, brother -- mentioned in Episode 4228. Category:Character Lists Category:Family Lists